Pawleeh
"Pawleeh" Powli is the weegee version of Pollie Polie (formerly Pollie Pi) and the wife of Owli, she was formerly 70 years old due that Owli experimented her on a De-Aging Machine that had made her 7 years old permanmently making her not return back to her 70 years old counterpart again. She also joined the Pac-Owli Army as second in command of the army, her father is Purci, her mother is Pawlena, her grandfather is Pawpii and his uncle is Mawthur Giiz (nicknamed Uncle Giizmu) and is a close friend of Scruwii and Beelee, she works in the Power Pellet Forest in Powli Veel and is queen of the Bawt Galaxy, her enemies are Olie, Pollie, Billy, Screwy, her archenemy Stephanie and other bots of the Bot Galaxy, she gave birth to Owli Jr, Pawleeh Jr, Baby Owli, Baby Pawlena, Pawlena Jr, Baby Purci, Purci Jr and Zowie Jr. Pawleeh likes Cherries, Strawberries, Oranges, Pretzels, Apples, Pears, Bananas, FFR Sodas, Lemon Cocktails, Lime Beans, Grapes, Bread and Pancakes more than Owli's favorite types of food, she also hates ghosts like Owli hates ghosts who are not very nice and she tends to love ghosts who are nice, she loves Cheese, Milk, Butter, Gooey Hearts, Cheesecakes and Ice Creams since it is her second favourite type of food, she also created a mall in Powli Veel called "Pawleeh's", She also created her Kart Fighter Polli, her Ulona Ololopli, her Awheeo Powlee, her Awphuloneach Pawlolopli, her Bumbari Eelwowopopo, her Awhee Powle, her Awhbubareeho Poweelwopopolle, her Guiyii Pouwliih, her Uigi Uuwwlliiihh, her Magga Powoul, her Marioxs Polghr, her Mariodx Polliedx, her Weenee Pauwleeh, her Weebee Pawbie, and her Meegario Pawlpollie, she owns a dog named Feefee. List of Fakeawleehs She Created *Fakeawleeh *Xuiawleeh *Sutawleeh *Wawleeh *heelwaP *Grawleeh *Reporterawleeh *Advertismentawleeh *Zawleeh *Zawleeh² *Bawleeh *Peeawleeh *Hesheawleeh *Heeawleeh *Teeawleeh *Teeheawleeh *Maltroawleeh *Zortawleeh *Ceeawleeh *Hexawleeh *Plawleeh *Rawleeh *LLRpawleeh *Derawleeh *Teawleeh *Seawleeh *Bleedwleeh *Keewleeh *Keeweleeh *Artawleeh *Waterawleeh *Ceeawleeh *Fireawleeh *Iceawleeh *Elementawleeh What Food She Likes *Pac-Dots *Power Pellets *Power Berries *Cherries *Strawberries *Oranges *Pretzels *Apples *Melons *Pears *Galaxian Flagships *Bananas *Bells *Keys *FFR Sodas *Lemon Cocktails *Lime Beans *Grapes *Bread *Pancakes *Pineapples *Lemons *Pizzas *Spaghetti *Cheese (Favourite Food) *Toast *Burgers *Fried Eggs *Corn *Sneakers *Clover Leaves *Peaches *Red Pac-Dots *Cyan Pac-Dots *Super Pellets *Red Power Pellets *Cyan Power Pellets *Gooey Hearts (Favourite Food) *Ice Cream (Favourite Food) *Milk (Favourite Drink) *Butter (Favourite Food) *Other Types of Food Enemies *Olie Polie *Spaceboy *Pollie Polie *Billy Bevel *Screwy *Stephanie Polie (Archenemy) *Sophie Polie *Zowie Polie *Binky Bevel *Coochie Polie *Coo Polie *Goo Goo Bevel *Wheelie *Blinky Polie (Pawleeh's first enemy) *Pinky Polie (Pawleeh's first enemy) *Inky Polie (Pawleeh's first enemy) *Clyde Polie (Pawleeh's first enemy) *Sue Polie (Owli's first archenemy) *Polina Polie *Percy Polie *Uncle Gizmo *Pappy *Baxter Bevel *Bontia Bevel *Chuck Squarey *Other bots of the Bot Galaxy *Samaweegee *The Weegee Killers and their allied groups *Zimbies *Ghostubee *Kin Boh *Other Ghosts who are evil *Sqeegee *Sqeenee *Peenee *Maylleo Differences between Pawleeh and Pollie * Pawleeh wears a blue bow, while Pollie doesn't. * Pawleeh wears blue gloves, while Pollie wears pink gloves. Differences between Pawleeh and her clones * Pawleeh wears a bow, while her Pawleeh Clones don't wear a bow. Powers Pawleeh Stare: When he stares at someone, you will become a piece of metal. Pawleeh Virus: When he stares at someone, you will become a Pawleeh Clone. Laser Vision: Same as Weegee, but can shoot blue lasers like the Weegee Clones can shoot blue lasers. Teleportation Pac-Laser: He can shoot round puck-shaped lasers from his eyes/hands that can chomp fakegees, bots, lasers, objects and etc, the round puck-shaped lasers can be in any size. Power Pellet: If he says "Power Pellet", he turns that victim into a power pellet, and if he eats it, his enemies will turn blue and vulnerable so he can chomp his enemies. Power Berry: If he says "Power Berry", he turns that victim into a Power Berry. Super Pellet: If he says "Super Pellet", he turns that victim into a super pellet, and if he eats it, he'll turn into Giga Owli and will be invincible from getting chomped. Yellow Paint: If he throws yellow paint, Pawleeh Clones will come and chomp you. Devour: If he devours you, you will die or get chomped. Pac Pawleeh Virus: If he stares at you, you'll become a Pac Owli clone. Bow Stare: When she stares at someone, they'll turn into a bow that can be in any color and would give her powers like being in a Fire Form, Ice Form and other Forms. Category:Pawleehs Category:Non-Recolors Category:Powli Family Category:Power Pellet Forest Workers